


Однострочники, 17.17. Братья и их деймоны

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: АУ, Деймон!версу братьев есть деймоны, всем интересно, каким станет деймон Сэма.(неформат, 303 слова)





	Однострочники, 17.17. Братья и их деймоны

Сэм в детстве завидовал Дину и гадал, а кем станет его деймон. Динов Морр уже в четырнадцать определился. Как и Дин, он быстро созрел и расцвёл - красивый до невозможности и злющий как чёрт, если невзначай тронуть. Сэму до одури жаль, что у него не хватало денег на плёнку, он бы фотографировал их постоянно, во всех ракурсах и любом освещении. Пришлось научиться рисовать. Сохранилась пара рисунков, и Сэм берёг их.

Выгоревшие волосы Дина и снежно искрящаяся шерсть Морра. Дин гибко вытянулся на диване, а Морр пристроился в ногах, роскошный хвост разложил у хозяина на коленях. Дин флиртует с певичкой из бара, а Морр кровожадно таращится на её деймона-птичку. В драке тоже хороши, щерятся и сверкают глазами. Дин и его снежный барс.

Над Сэмом сначала смеялись, а после пытались заманить на исследования. Рифер то замирал в новой форме, то снова сбрасывал, менялся как новорожденный деймон у младенчика. Он чуть не стал волком в семнадцать, но в Пало-Альто вдруг отрастил шелковистую шерсть и лопухи-уши. В двадцать два едва не стал птицей, выкручиваясь из рук сбрендившей Белой Дамы. Дин ржал: "Быть ему Сэмми-лосярой, ну ничего, без крупных городов обойдёмся, к Импале прицеп купим", и морда у него была как у Морра - хитрющая...

А потом Дин погиб. И Сэм перестал угадывать, не до того ему было. Риф рядом, здоров, о'кей - работаем дальше.

Конечно, не получилось вызволить брата из ада, вернулся сам. И Морра из небытия воскресил, пусть помятого, обозлённого, но живого.

Чего Сэм не ожидал, так это что Рифер в этот момент определится. Встряхнулся, сменил масть, скрежетнул когтями и перестал отблёскивать детскими пятнами, не шли от него больше солнечные лучи.

\- Внезапно, Сэмми, - только и сказал Дин.

А что он ещё мог? У ног его брата, милейшего Сэмми, сидела кровожадная тварь. Даже Морр отшатнулся. Росомаха хищно оскалилась, и снежный барс отступил.


End file.
